


Friends, That's Right.

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, No Romance, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Profanity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swearing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Arcade reunites with an old friend.





	1. A Short Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't romance since Arcade is gay and I'm not really comfortable with changing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I've removed this as being a request, it sorta became something more.
> 
> August 14, 2019: fixed like one mistake I made.

"Back when I was just a brat, it seemed like God and love were always sold out when I went looking"

Those were the words that came from (Y/n)'s lips, the words that Arcade would never forget. He hasn't seen her in many years. She was the daughter of an Enclave officer, just like Arcade, they had been friends since early adulthood. Arcade hadn't seen her in years, but now she was sitting in front of him.

She had arrived in the old Mormon fort, she needed medical attention, she had several gunshot wounds. "Looks like you've been getting into trouble since I last saw you" Arcade's sarcastic voice came to her ears. She smiled at him and put a hand on her head, looking down, "yeah, I have" her (e/c) eyes looked back to him.

Her eyes were tired, dark bags laying under her eyes, Arcade adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms "What have you been up to, (nickname)" he asked, his tone was still sarcastic. She snickered at the nickname "you can assume what I've been up to, four eyes."

Her arms and legs had bandages on them and her left arm rested in a sling. "Well I suppose I can, but what got you filled with lead would be a better question?" (Y/n) furrowed her eyes brows, scowling "I'm a mercenary... And I'm usually better than this.." She looked down at her feet.

"Say Arcade, we always take about me" she looked to the side at the dirty white cloth of the medical tent. "I guess I've been selfish all my life, haven't I, I only ever talk about myself, never you." Arcade's eyes widened a bit in shock, he didn't expect this from her, he cracked a small smile " you sure have changed since we last met." He laughed.

"Well, have you found a man yet?" She asked, Arcade say down next to her "not yet, but soon, maybe, hopefully" she chucked at his response "you seriously need to get laid so you stop acting so lonely" she smiled and crossed her legs, leaning back onto to the wall. "Maybe you haven't found anyone 'cause I've been gone and you can't find a good man without my great advice."

Arcade laughed "perhaps it is because of that." The two had a good but short reunion in the tent, but even so it was nice for them to see each other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but this was all I could think of, apologise.
> 
> It was supposed to be longer but I gave up, sorry
> 
> I am hoping to get a pt. 2 out fleshing out the backstory of the two, but idk.


	2. Remnants of The Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: Child abuse.
> 
> Wed, August 14, 2019: some revisions.

The Courier watched Arcade talk to the wounded woman, they seemed to be friends. They couldn't help but wonder who they were to each other, obviously not romantic partners but they seemed like very good friends. 

As the two ended their conversation, it seemed the doctors said she needed to rest or she'd hurt herself more. Arcade walked back to another tent and the Courier followed. "Hey Arcade, who was that?" They asked "an old friend, (Y/n), we've known each other for years, I haven't seen her in so long." he was still calm but his voice held some excited, almost giddish.

Arcade began to think back to the day they met as children in Navarro.

Arcade skipped a rock across the irradiated water of the small river, the stone skipped three times and sunk into the blackened water. He was out far past 10:30pm, that was the time he was meant to be back, he couldn't help but stay out, he enjoyed this far better then home, not that he didn't love his mom and everyone else, but this place was quieter. 

"Hey...Arcade" he jumped slightly at the voice, he turned to see her, (Y/n), everyone wanted them to be friends but he never wanted to be near her, she seemed scary. She had cold, dark, and angry eyes, her face always in a scowl. Her (h/l) hair moved harshly in the wind, whipping the strand of (h/c) into her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. "I left home" Arcade's eyes widened at this "like ran away?" She nodded, stepping closer to him. She stood slightly taller than him at the time, she was a teenager, unlike young Arcade. "I want you to leave with me" she grabbed his hand. 

He stepped back slightly, his pants leg sinking into the water, rustling the glistening shadow of moonlight. A closer inspection of her face revealed many sharp cuts, shining in the light of stars and moon. Arcade had heard her and her father argue at night, he probably did this. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, she grabbed his collar, bringing him to her face, making him squeak "stop with the questions, brat, let's leave.... Let's leave the Enclave" her cold (e/c) eyes glaring down at him. Her face scrunched up in anger and she turned her head, a bright light shining on her face.

Arcade turned his head, a bright light glaring in his glasses, making him cover his eyes. (Y/n)'s hand released his collar and she roughly pushed him down, he landed in the water. "(Y/n), get your ass back home!" He heard the voice of her father "fuck you, old man, I'm not going back" her voice was hoarse and loud, she ran quickly.

Arcade watched her run away, she was fast running into the woods and away from the adults. The blond boy jumped as a hand laid on his shoulder "are you okay, Arcade? That hoodlum didn't hurt you did she?" The voice of Daisy came to his ears. He shook his head "no.... Not at all."

Thinking back to that night brought him an unpleasant feeling. "How long have you guys known each other?" The Courier asked. "Oh, since we were young children, she's actually four years older than me, but we never really actually knew each other until I was 10" he explained.

"You little whore" her father insulted as he swung the beer bottle into (Y/n) head, hitting her in the cheek, breaking the thick brown glass into shrapnel, embedding it into her soft (s/c) skin. She still glared at him as her face was bleeding, he grabbed her collar and threw her out the door, throwing the rest of the bottle at her as she fell to the ground.

He slammed the door loudly and left her, she propped herself up and glared at the door. Only to turn to Arcade, who was watching her "what?!" She yelled, standing up and wiping her face with her sleeve "do you enjoy my misery!?" Growled at him, stalking over quickly and grabbing his collar, pushing him against a wall.

"You think I'm weak, don't you?" Her tone was dangerous, she was morose. "No, I think he's the weak one" her eyes widened "heh" she snickered, she let go of his collar and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Maybe you should leave, Arcade" he looked up at her "huh, why?" She looked as though Arcade was the stupidest person on earth.

"Are you fuckin' dumb? Leave here, leave Navarro, and the Enclave, leave it all behind." She looked away, staring off into the sunny weather. "My family's here, I'm not leaving my mother" she sneered "family will fail you, kid" she dropped to the ground, extending her legs out in front of her 

Arcade looked down to his feet, (Y/n) never seemed happy, but she did seem to care, in her own weird way. She truly wanted Arcade to live happy and well it did seem like Arcade could, living with the Enclave was no fun or good for a child.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him" she announced, still staring at the sunny remnants in the landscape. "Who?" She propped a leg up, resting her arm on her knee "who the fuck do you think, the bastard in that house" she jerked her head towards her house.

"I'll kill him..... And soon. "

"She was caring... In her own way" he said to himself, forgetting the Courier was there. "Uh, what?" They asked, Arcade looked over to them "oh, nothing I was just reminiscing, well.... Not really, reminiscing is enjoyable, isn't it?" He sarcastically added.

"Go to hell!" 

Her words and the loud pop of a gun echoed throughout Navarro, everyone of the adults had been "working" and only Arcade and his mother where there, resting in bed. However, those words woke him up, he looked out the window a few minutes later and saw a figure walking away from (Y/n)'s house. 

He knew it was (Y/n) and that gun shot was her finally living up to her words. She killed him, her father. Not that Arcade cares about him, but he cares about her. After that night the two had hung out more, she seemed nicer and they became true friends. They spent that year becoming close, becoming the only friends they really had.

And she was gone, and so was her father.

"So.. She's like your big sister figure?" The Courier asked, Arcade nodded "I suppose she was in a way... She was like family" he leaned back in his chair.

Arcade was now a young adult of 23 years, he was now working for The Followers. He was just sitting and writing down 'research' he didn't actually have much to write. His eye was caught by the sight of a woman, a woman with a familiar face. 

"(Y/n)..." The woman was around the age she would be at this point. She looked like a mercenary, judging by the leather armor and the rifle and 9mm pistol on her. She seemed to be escorting a man, a trader maybe? Probably wanting to trade with The Followers.

The woman's eyes locked with Arcade's, she narrowed them. Arcade looked back to his paper as she started walking towards him. Writing down something vaguely related to his research "do I know you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You still keep the same posture, I see, (Y/n)" her eyes widened "alright, who are you?" She seemed slightly irritated and intrigued "I'm Arcade, you don't remember?" He cracked a small smile. "Arcade?! No wonder you know that name" he looked over to her, raising an eyebrow in confusion "do you have a new name?"

She nodded "yeah..... Cutlass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some more so here ya go!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but this was all I could think of, apologise.
> 
> It was supposed to be longer but I gave up, sorry
> 
> I am hoping to get a pt. 2 out fleshing out the backstory of the two, but idk.


End file.
